


Love Within the Sea

by DangoHD



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Bottom Eren Yeager, Forbidden Love, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Eren Yeager, RMS Titanic, Rich Levi, Tragedy, poor eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangoHD/pseuds/DangoHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to America should not have changed Levi. But he had to meet the pair of such beautiful eyes that belonged to a young man named Eren. He fell in love at first sight and there was no hiding it. Their relationship would never be allowed, but 3 days on a ship with Eren would change how Levi feels and confessions would be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rare Begginings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin AU. Im still trying to see where this story would go so please dont be harsh with me. Im in love with the Ereri ship so I decided to make this ship canon in my story (no pun intended). In the chapters it might be in Levi's POV or Erens. It depends on the scenario. If you have any comments just put them down there. Thank you for reading, it means alot to me~

A trip back to America should have never been nothing more than a 4 day trip filled with company, smoke sessions and the useless talk of business. If anyone had told me different I would have looked at them with the same boring expression my parents had given me through genetics. I was nothing more than a business man going back to America to hold stocks with my co-worker Erwin Smith, but as life would have it it gave me a curb in life that I would be eternally grateful for. 

 

The date was April 10, 1914. I had woken up in my family's guest bedroom. I was leaving within the hour to catch my trip to America. I had never been to America so I was genuinely curious but still nothing was going to be different there either. For a first class person life was filled with parties, conversations about money, and useless drinking and smoking all day. I had never been a gleaming man, nothing special. I may meet my future wife in the new country just like my parents wished but what no one knew was my hidden secret.  
I went ahead and dressed myself in the nicest suit I can find to uphold my standards. Erwin came into my room with his booming voice "Hey Levi are you ready? The maids and butlers are packing the cars with the suitcases and valuables" I just sighed thinking to myself. "Yes I'm ready, lets go I don't plan on being late." With that sentence we both rushed out the doors and I said goodbye to parents.  
They never cared about me but they told me to marry a young rich lady. Money. Money was all they cared about. I never understood the importance of money, it was just something to live through with. It was a hassle to me, stupid rich people. The car ride to the departing port was boring as usual but Erwin would always have something to say. " Ahh Levi can you imagine in a few days we shall go back to my country and I can show you around, England was great but America is better. You will love it". I immediately grabbed my nose bridge and pushed the thought out of my mind. "Yea sure." Erwin just kept looking outside his window with no particular interest and so was I. 

 

"Ahhh were here, lets go". Erwin stepped out of the car and so did Levi. The departing port was filled with people of all classes, some looking a bit dirty that Levi mentally cringed at. His OCD of cleanliness would always hit him whenever he saw someone not of his standards. He would have to get used to it when he came to America, or so what Erwin had told him of the different people that lived there. As he made his way around he was mentally saying goodbye to his country. Both him and Erwin had the ships crew help them bring their luggage to their suite in the First class part of the ship. "This is a big ass ship Erwin, no wonder a good amount of my money left when I payed my ticket." Erwin chuckled, "Yes it is a big ship, the biggest ship in the world. Only the finest like ourselves." Levi smirked at that. He was no fine man, he was made into a rich man by Erwin. He would be piled into the Third Class if it wasn't for their encounter. He entered the ship and walked into the ship that would change him as a man.

 

X

 

 

A couple of streets away was Eren and Armin. Both of the orphans had been living in the streets but knowing Titanic was going back to their home country made them desperate to try and do everything they can to get on that ship. Both of the young men were broke, so they bet on everything they owned in a bet with 2 random men. Armin was nervous, he never really was good at a hand of poker and if anything Eren was worse than him. He knew they would lose everything the minute he agreed with Eren to bet and win tickets. "Listen Armin don't worry, everything will be fine. We will go back to America and live like kings! We can drive cars and eat all the great meals we can!" Eren stared at his cards intently and started sweating a bit. If he can get the next card to match one of his spades he would have full house. He put down one card and grabbed another. He looked up and saw the other men, they didn't look too good either. He cursed at himself, if only he would have been born into a First Class family he wouldn't be in this situation with his best friend. His mother had died when he was young and his father abandoned him the year after. Armin was his only friend in the world and he had to go back to America to start fresh. The man he was playing poker face looked up "We only have 5 minutes till the ship departs Eren, I think its time to see if fate is on our side or yours." Eren nodded "I agree Reiner. Lets see how lucky us poor bastards are."  
The other man named Bertolt showed his cards, he had nothing. Reiner put down his cards, he had two pairs. Armin noticed the two pairs and shamelessly put down his cards, he had nothing. Eren sighed and grabbed his friend, "Armin I'm sorry." He looked defeated. "Sorry!!! How can you be sorry, we are officially broke and we have no money to even eat now." He interrupted him "Sorry armin, you wont be able to come back for a long time to this country. Were going to America!!! Full house boys!!" Eren whooped over and over. Him and Armin are officially free!!! Reiner and Bertolt looked beaten but it was a fair game, though Reiner would beat scold bertolt later on. Eren grabbed the tickets and pulled Armin out of the bar. "Were practically first class now armin, we will eat well and go back and live like kings!!" Armin had barely catched his breath but agreed very happily. After running for their ship, both of them entered the ship right before it left. They made it just in time. Eren knew this trip would change his life. He can finally go back. This was it, the beginning of his future. He would have wished to think that but no one could see what would happen in the days to come.


	2. The Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi was a strong man but even he had his limits. Enter Eren and his clumsy self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allright so Im honestly surprised Im updating the next day but I am bedridden so updates might be 2 days apart now since Im still trying to think how I want this story to end. If anyone wants to know Levi here is 28 years old and Eren is 19. 
> 
> It was hard to make Hanji a woman but I needed a few female characters so please bear with me.
> 
> Thank you for reading!~

Levi's POV

 

The ship started and each minute I was going further and further away from my homeland. I should be happy but I cant find the right emotion in this exact moment. I had already placed my belonging in the suite Erwin had bought for us. It was spacious and grand. Everything that I should expect of Erwin, pleasing that man was the hardest thing. After making myself comfortable and placing some painting in the horrible walls of my room I was content. Erwin came into my room dressed for dinner "I'm going out for a walk, some friends of mine are here. Are you joining us?" Friends. That was the one thing I never had. I was raised alone and I cant decide if that was for the best or worst. I was a loner and that was good since I always spat out words that ruined many moments. "I think I will just walk around the deck, I need some fresh air after being in this horrible room." Erwin just nodded and left out the suite. I decided to dress up in my suit since following after my walk I will head to dinner. I got ready and combined my hair back to look presentable in society, if it wasn't for manners and customs I would keep my bangs down to cover part of my forehead. I walked slowly to the deck area and it was nice to stand outside with the sun in my back. 

 

After walking 30 minutes and meeting lots of business man I catched up with Erwin near the stairs that led to the dining room of the ship. He was there with a woman tangled with hisarms. I immediately recognized her and if I hadn't kept eye contact I would have been able to walk back to my room to avoid a massive headache that was approaching. "LEVI!!!"  
Hanji is one of the few people I know to run in heels and lunging with open arms around me. "I have missed you so much!! Look at you, the same angry short stump as always How have you been? If I would have known you were going to in this trip I would have roomed with you and Erwin." I gently pulled her arms off from ruining my suit, I wish I would have know she was here. "Yea I came to do business in America, it was last minute plans. I was lucky to be able to have a ticket. I'm fine just tired from everything." Hanji just smiled and nodded and I was now her escort to dinner. I wouldn't have minded if she didn't scream every time she saw someone she knew, thanks to her it took an extra 30 minutes to arrive at out table. I would make sure not to arrive late next time, by the time I sat down i was starving. 

 

Dinner was what I was expecting it to be, mindless chatter of business and politics with the occasional female laughs from the wives of the men. It was nothing new to me but still I was bored within 10 minutes of sitting down. I was a man of business but none of the talking that was being held at the table was importance of me. I payed attention to whatever Hanji was talking about. She mentioned something about underground findings and skeletons that she and her friend Mike had found out north of Britain. It seemed interesting but the moment she started drooling was the moment I scooted my chair just a bit far away from her. There was no stopping Hanji when she started talking about her hobbies. After spending an hour sitting, my ass couldn't take it anymore.

" Well gentlemen and ladies, I will be excusing myself and be making my way back to my room." They nodded and I left. 

As I was leaving out the doors I saw a young boy or man. I couldn't tell from his back. But he had darn brown messy hair, tan-skin, and was tall. Of course he would be tall. But he didnt look like a First Class person by his clothes. He was wondering around from my guess and I had to tell him to go. So I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder and when he turned around I saw those beautiful green water colored eyes. 

 

Erens POV

 

Armin and Eren had arrived to their room and met 2 random people, one was a young woman named Annie Leonhart and the other was a nice man named Marco Bodt. They asked for their friends and what could we say. I told them about the bet and Annie just shook her head and turned away. She must be one of their wives or something, but I wasn't about to ask for information. Marco was nicer than the girl though and accepted us easily. He was a great guy, he almost looked like an angel. When I turned around Armin had taken the top bunk. "Hey who said you can take top bunk you dork?" Armin just laughed and covered himself up in blankets. I accepted it and went to sit on my bed. It was comfy, probably the best bed I have had in weeks. I usually sleep in the streets with armin or if were lucky in some random house by the Old nice ladies. We are usually pitied on, especially armin. So I wasn't complaining for being in a 3rd Class room. To me this was 1st class. I absolutely loved it.

After my quick nap, I tapped Armin in the shoulder who was dead asleep. I didn't want to bother him so I told Marco to tell him I walked out in case he wondered. Marco just smiled and said ok, he must be an angel. I walked out and decided to explore what I could in the ship holding my Third Class ticket. There was so many rooms, I think there must have been thousands. I wouldn't know I might have gone to the same hallway already. I headed up to the deck where my class was. There was men of all ages and women too. I saw a father holding their daughter and talking about the boat. I remembered my mother and my mood was depleted just for a bit. I didn't look where I was walking and walked into this man. 

"Watch it, cant you see I'm walking here!"

Eren looked up. "You watch it, this path doesn't belong to you!" He looked at his face and all he thought about was a horse.

"Tsk. It may not belong to me but it sure as hell doesn't belong to you." He kept on walking. What was his problem, stupid horse face.

I explored everything I could but I have always been one of curiosity. I cant help it, its just a part of who I am. From where I can, I saw large windows and rich people. Wow what it must be like to be rich. I then decided to do something that I should not have done but I could care less. I walked into the First Class deck and well what would you know. Lucky Me. There was no person in sight, they must be eating it is near supper time. I got to walk in the deck a bit and my curiosity peaked when I saw a slightly cracked open door. I walked in to see a hallway that led to another hallways that led to stairs. The stairs were one of the most beautiful things I must have ever seen. I immediately wanted to draw them but I had left my notebook in my room. I looked up to see a big chandelier of glass and beautiful mahogany that carved the walls. I surely had to come back and redraw everything, it was a must. I walked down the stair a bit to admire the beauty of the ceiling, in the middle was this glass dome carving. Im not sure what it was but it was amazing. At the time I did not know I was being watched by someone. I was distracted by everything. After touching the wood and feeling the texture I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was scared, I knew I shouldn't be here. I turned around slowly and I had to....look down. There was a short man in front of me, he was handsome, had great pale skin, a undercut which suited him, and a face that I couldn't tell if he was upset or constipated. 

"Y-yes sir?" I must have been nervous and I felt my cheeks blush a bit. Why was I blushing. The man looked lost and was staring at me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the way they have met! They will definitely talk in the next chapter. Its really hard to make something romantic out of 2 people that are on different classes of the ship. Yes Eren is a artist haha! What a conincidence! Next update might be in 2 days!
> 
> Leave kudos or a comment if you can~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I will try and update in the next couple of days. It just depends on how busy I am. Please send kudos If you can, they mean alot to me~ Q u Q


End file.
